Fantendo Fanon Federation II/Booths/ Indi555
Hi. I'm Indi555. I'm not a sysop (I want to be eventually), but I think I have some pretty cool games. I have some big news I've been saving for F3, so here it is! =Fantendo Silence: The Brotherhood of Gagmier= Information ]] Fantendo Silence. Ask the user who made an account yesterday and they will say, "Oh! That's the game that that JesseRoo guy's making." In other words, it's probably the biggest thing that has ever happened to Fantendo. I personally think it's a great idea. Uniting ideas from tons of users to create one massive game THAT YOU WILL ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO DOWNLOAD AND PLAY JUST LIKE A REAL NINTENDO GAME! JesseRoo gave me permission to make a prequel for the game for the DS entitled Fantendo Silence: The Brotherhood of Gagmier, explaining the bakground of the Brotherhood of Gagmier. It takes place one year prior to the events of Fantendo Silence. Unlike the game it's based off of, it is not a crossover, but a side scrolling platformer-shooter, similar to Metal Slug (Which I've never played, but I've read about it in Game Informer). I hope you guys like it. Story Plot Overview James Brookes, an agent working for a secret division of G.U.N., is sent on a mission to investigate some reports of less than legal actions by the Hades Cooperation, Johnathon Hades' public cover up for his sinister activities. James, after hacking into the company's computer mainframe, that the Hades Cooperation is just a mask for a dark organization known as the Brotherhood of Gagmier, which consists of hundreds of descendants of the mortals that fought on the side of a demon named Gagmier in ancient Greece, and that Hades also runs a terrorist organization know as the Demon's Hands, though this organization was just a veil for the mortals in his employment that could not know of the Brotherhood. In their possession, they have Pandora's Box, which contains the spirit of the demon, but it cannot be opened. He learns that a great seal of Good is placed upon the box, and is horrified to discover that only a great act of Evil will be enough to overcome it: Thousands of innocent lives, men, woman, and children, must be sacrificed to overcome the spell of good upon the box. Hades and the Brotherhood planned to kill every single citizen of New York in a fiery holocaust of dark magic as that sacrifice. James, realizing that he is the only one that can stop the Brotherhood, because he didn't want to risk a full scale attack, causing hundreds of soldiers to die as well. Just in case he died trying, which was more than likely, he sent a message to the Headquarters, explaining everything. He cocked his experimental plasma weapon, and snuck out the door... Story Sample Below is an excerpt from the story section of the game: One year prior to the main game, Johnathon Hades is looking out through the glass wall of his penthouse down at New York City. He pulls out a cell phone and dials a number. The person at the other end picks up. The unknown person says just one sentence. "We've found him." Hades smiles and hangs up the phone. He turns around and the camera pans to reveal a man tied to a chair. Hades pulls out a pistol and points it at the man. He pulls off the man's gag and he immediately starts babbling. "You promised if I told you where to find him you would let me go!" he yells. "Yes, I did didn't I?" Hades replied casually. "Well, a promise is a promise I suppose" He turned his arm and pointed the gun at the window and fired. He grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and ripped him from the chair, the ropes snapping. He held the man out of the gaping hole in the glass. The man starred at him with frightened eyes. "Y-you w-wouldn't!" He stammered. "I promised I would let you go," Hades said. "I always keep my promises". Hades turned away from the window and sat down at his desk, smiling at the sound of the man screaming. "Music, sweet music," he says quietly to himself as he dialed 911. As you can see from reading the above section (Which is actually the games prologue, which happens a year before the main game, therefor two years before Fantendo Silence) from reading this selection from the story, the game has a dark tone to it, which highly contrasts with James, the main character's, light heartedness and sense of humor. Characters The game features an important cast of characters, event though some of them are featured very briefly. James Brookes *'Age:' 23 *'Affiliations:' G.U.N. *'Weapon of Choice:' Anything that makes a cool explosion when you pull the trigger. *'Quote:' "When you work for the government, you get special privileges" *'Bio;' James Brookes is a cheery and lighthearted redhead with a great sense of humor. He was interested in law enforcement his whole life, but not because of the law itself. He was interested in keeping people safe (And the action). The law could go blow itself up for all he carred. He just new he wanted to keep people safe. When he graduated high school, he enlisted in G.U.N. (Guardian Union of Nations for all you non-Sonic fans out there) and entered a secret division called the A.S.F. (Agent Special Forces), which sent lone agents on single missions. After four years of training, he finally got what he wanted. An assignment. Unfortunately, he got more than he bargained for when he was pulled into the whole affair with the Brotherhood of Gagmier. The Chief *'Age:' 56 *'Affiliations:' G.U.N. *'Weapon of Choice:' Machine gun ripped from the wing of a plane with his bare hands. *'Quote:' "Okay, Rookie. This is the moment every hot-shot moron that joins this division waits for." *'Bio:' Mac "The Chief" Maxwell was the star of the football field in high school, but he decided he wanted something more physical than tackling players on the field, so he joined G.U.N.. He trained and worked out until he could lift over 500 pounds. He became Chief of the secret A.S.F. division when he shot down a terrorist plane with a machine gun ripped from the same plane's wing. Lisa Maxwell *'Age:' 25 *'Affiliations:' G.U.N. *'Weapon of Choice:' Grenade Launcher *'Quote:' "I'm not some damsel in distress, so if yo treat me like it, you're gonna get a grenade up a really uncomfortable place." *'Bio:' The daughter of The Chief, she was trained as a military girl he whole life. Johnathon Hades *'Age:' 38 *'Affiliations:' Hades Cooperation, the Demon's Hands, The Brotherhood of Gagmier *'Weapon of Choice:' Dark magic *'Quote:' "I always keep my promises." *'Bio:' Johnathon Micheal Hades was always a subject of ridicule at his school, even though he was very smart, and when he learned of his demonic heritage, he saw a way to get back a the world. He ran away from home and exercised his magic, learning how to use it better. He built a vast company, the Hades Cooperation, that invented new technology. He simply created these products with his magic (For the most part. There was some genuine inventing, but mostly towards offensive things such as weapons). All the funding he got went towards his "terrorist organization", the Demon's Hands. In reallity, the organization was simply a mask for him to hire normal thugs for his real organization, the Brotherhood of Gagmier, which is bent on resurecting Gagmier. =The Beginning of the End= Information Okay. If you saw the original The Beginning of the End page, it sucked. The whole thing was Jman4421's idea. I know he has crappy grammar, but he has some cool game ideas (He also came up with Mike the Hedgehog). It was originally some rip off of Devil May Cry or Whatever that game is called. I made it a crossover and wrote most of the story. Concept and Inspiration The Beginning of the End started off as some rip off of Devil May Cry. I pitied this horribly crappy game and took it under my wing. I decided to make this game a crossover. Just as a warning for all you out there, I'm not going to give anything away, but there are A LOT'''of deaths of '''A LOT of major characters. Okay, I'll give ONE away. Eggman dies. If you missed that, I didn't say anything. It was your imagination. Basically, my main idea was that with games like Halo and Call of Duty on the market, Nintendo needed a full scale war game to compete with these FPS shoot-fests. That's what it is. Nintendo Halo. The Beginning of the End has less violence and very minor cussing, but it still has a lot of action and has the feel of a war game. The game draws some of the concepts from Greek Mythology, mainly concerning Hades. Yes, there are Demons, but I don't want to offend anybody, so I'm going to set this straight. The term "Demon" is used to express a species of highly evil supernatural beings in this context, and they have no connection with Biblical Demons. Anyway, that's the basic concept. NEW! Hades Confirmed! Johnathon Hades, the evil leader of the Brotherhood of Gagmier, is set to make his second appearance in The Beginning of the End. In this game, Hades is now over a hundred years old but appears to be the same age as in Fantendo Silence due to his supernatural abilities. Other Random Crap About the Game Coming Soon... = New Company Name!= Okay. Let's think about this for a second. What part of "'Shroomtech Games" does not sound remotely stupid? The "Games" part, and that's about it. Anyway, I decided to change my company name to Black Diamond Games. Shroomy will still be our mascot and yellow and black will still be our colors but the name has got to change. I just wanted to alert everyone so they don't stare stupidly at the boxart for future games of mine and go, "Black Diamond Games? I thought it was called 'Shroomtech!" = New Virtual Reality Peripheral for Wii! = Introducing... the Black Diamond Viper! The Viper is an all new peripheral that gives you the feeling of being inside the game! The system consists of a a pair of goggles that you look through to see what your character would be seeing! It also has a light gun that you use to fire at the screen... I know what you're thinking. "Who gives a crap? Heck, the First Nintendo had a stinkin' light gun peripheral." Th light gun isn't the main focus. It's the feel of personalization that the Viper gives the player. Finally, it has a set of sensor boots that read your steps and jumps! I know it isn't great for the lazy crowd, but most games that go with it also work with the regular Wii remote. Everyone is free to make games for the Viper, just let me know first. You don't need permission, just notify me, okay? New Games For the Viper The Beginning of the End Obviously, the genre that the Viper is best suited for is the FPS (First Person Shooter). You look at the the above heading and go "Huh? I though that TBOTE was a third person shooter!" Well, you were right. Or wrong. Either one is the correct answer. The Viper will come packaged with a special expansion pack so certain Viper-Compatible Wii games will work with it. If you use the expansion on The Beginning of the End, it becomes a first person shooter instead of the default Wii-Remote-Third-Person-Shooter. Extreme Lazer Tag Extreme Lazer Tag comes prepackaged with the Viper. It is exactly what it sounds like. Laser tag (If you've never played laser tag, beg your parents). Unnamed Metroid Prime Game What series could put the Viper to it's best use? *A) Metroid Prime *B) Kirby (If you choose this you have problems) *C) Doctor Mario *D) Punch Out (Why would you use a gun for a boxing game?) If you guessed A, you were right. If you guessed B,C, or D, see a psychologist. I'm not going to give any information on the game, other than it will be a lot different then the other games in the series (Mainly because I've never played Metroid). =Comments= Post any comments here. Positive Comments Negative Comments and Insults Category:F3 2009 Booths